Many compounds of the general structure ##STR2## are known and some have been touted as stabilizers for polymers.
The compound where X is anilino is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,243 as a polymer stabilizer.
East German patent No. 146,464 describes compounds where X is NRR' where R and R' are lower alkyl, phenyl, tolyl or cyclohexyl as stabilizers for polymers.
British patent No. 2,014,586 discloses the compound where X is dimethylamino as a chemical intermediate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,540 describes compounds where X is dialkylamino, diarylamino, dicycloalkylamino or piperidino as chemical intermediates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,138,585 and 3,180,793 describe compounds where X is aziridinyl as insecticides or textile crosslinking agents.
Czechoslovakian patent No. 190,748 describes compounds where X is dialkykamino, diarylamino or dicycloalkylamino as polymer stabilizers.
Compounds where X is diethylamino are known from academic studies, Izv. Akad. Nauk. S.S.S.R., Serkim, 11, 2485 (1974), and as a vulcanizing agent for fluoro rubber, Vysokomol Soedin, Ser. A. 22, 1404 (1980).
Compounds where X is dicyclohexylamino are shown to be polymer stabilizers in Poly. Degrad. Stab. 5, 373 (1983).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,661,594; 4,798,822; 4,803,234 and 4,927,925 and Chem. Abst. 106, 67493p (=Czech. 232,346) describe compounds where X is a substituted hindered amine 4-piperidyl moiety as light stabilizers.
None of these references describe compounds where X is dialkylamino where alkyl is a long chain alkyl of 16 to 30 carbon atoms.
While the instant compound where X is di(2-ethylhexyl)amino is generically encompassed by the references where X is dialkylamino, the specific compound and its outstanding stabilization properties are not described or suggested.